


5 раз, когда Спок спас Джима, и 1, когда он этого не сделал

by captain_kink



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death/Revival, Fluff, Hurt!Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is so unlucky, Love, M/M, Miracle Worker!Bones, Protective!Spock, Spock gets sad and shows emotion, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink
Summary: Суть в названии~ История о шести миссиях, которые прошли не так, как надо, и Боунсу пришлось всё исправлять. Но он ведь доктор, а не чертов волшебник. Он же не срёт чудесами как Скотти.





	1. -1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Spock Saved Jim and 1 Time Spock Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486210) by [dawningjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningjustice/pseuds/dawningjustice). 



> Джим - жертвующий собой придурок.

Возможно, стрелять в огромную, ярко-розовую сердитую антилопу было не самой лучшей идеей.  
Но у Джима не было другого выхода, и хотя идея была далека от совершенства, только так их миссия могла закончиться с одной лишь потенциальной жертвой: им самим. Поэтому он стоял перед своим небольшим десантным отрядом, состоящим из мистера Спока, Боунса, Сулу и энсина Рэйес, и делал вид, что прислушивается к предупреждающим комментариям старпома, раздающимся у него над ухом. Вслед за тем он, продолжая игнорировать все предложения Спока, вытащил фазер и выстрелил огромной уродливой твари четко промеж глаз.  
Естественно, она этому не очень-то обрадовалась.  
Зверюга взревела и тряхнула массивной головой, заставляя всех, кроме Джима, инстинктивно дернуться. Он воспользовался секундным замешательством отряда и метнулся, перекатываясь под покрытое мехом брюхо твари. Уворачиваясь от ударов её копыт и не сбавляя скорости, Джим выстрелил еще раз. Краем уха он услышал своё имя со стороны пещеры, в которую создание ранее загнало его команду, но он проигнорировал этот крик. Тварь резко развернулась, - безумные глаза уставились на него из-под чудовищных оленьих рогов, - и бросилась вдогонку.  
\- Чертчертчерт. Я облажался. Дерьмо, - выругался Джим, несясь через кусты, надеясь, что чудовище потеряет его из виду посреди листвы. К несчастью, удача отвернулась от него, потому что тварь начала опрокидывать огромные древоподобные растения, как будто они были сделаны из бумаги. Она вихрем неслась за ним всё глубже в чащу. Джим оглянулся, оценивая разделяющее их расстояние. И едва не остановился в замешательстве – точнее, вообще-то, он споткнулся и почти упал лицом на землю. Он больше не мог видеть чудовище, но он слышал треск веток и чувствовал, как дрожит земля. Он взглянул вправо и вскрикнул, когда розовая антилопа издала оглушительный рев, опаляя Джима своим отвратным дыханием. Ускоряясь, в отчаянной попытке оторваться одновременно вновь выхватывая фазер, Джим уклонился, но недостаточно быстро.  
Она врезалась в него сбоку, сбивая с ног и вышибая фазер из его рук. Джим приземлился со стоном, и знакомый до боли звук ломающихся ребер достиг его ушей. С трудом Джим заставил себя вскочить на ноги как раз вовремя, чтобы вновь увидеть преследующую его зверюгу. Он бросился влево в попытке избежать столкновения. Правый бок пронзила боль: тварь проткнула его своим рогом, оттаскивая к стволу дерева. Зрение помутилось; Джим осознал, что странный шум, звоном отдающийся в ушах, издавал он, крича от невыносимой боли.  
Удерживаемый между тварью и жесткой корой, Джим не мог даже попытаться вырваться. Он был парализован от боли, пульсирующей в рёбрах, которые сопротивлялись его положению, и чувствовал, как теплая кровь сочилась из раны вниз, где уже натекла небольшая лужа. Наконец, чудовище дернуло головой, и Джим с болезненным стоном съехал вниз. Вскрикнув, он упал несколькими футами ниже на что-то, напоминающее траву. Зрение начало пропадать, и Джим знал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание либо от боли, либо от потери крови.  
Антилопа, кажется, поняв, что он больше не представлял собой угрозы, медленно потрусила в противоположном направлении. В сторону его экипажа, осознал он замедленно и понадеялся изо всех сил, что они успели найти способ убраться отсюда, что Скотти починил транспортер, и что Споку хватило здравого смысла эвакуировать всех без него.  
Его сердце остановилось, - образно, не буквально, пока нет, - когда он увидел знакомый силуэт в голубой форменке, несущийся к нему. Джим попытался позвать Спока, когда тот приблизился на расстояние крика, но звук исказился, и его губы окрасились свежей кровью. Спок упал на колени позади Джима и бережно перевернул его, но, несмотря на его осторожность, Джим зашипел от боли. Спок оторвал от рубашки кусок ткани и прижал к ране, стараясь остановить кровь. Джим снова попробовал сказать что-то, но Спок остановил его взглядом, который он безуспешно попытался скрыть:  
\- Не пытайтесь говорить, капитан. Вы можете неосторожно ухудшить состояние ваших ран. Оставшиеся члены десанта были транспортированы на борт Энтерпрайз, но поисковые сенсоры находятся в нерабочем состоянии, поэтому было логично остаться и определить ваше местонахождение, так как мои сила и скорость больше в сравнении с человеческой… - Одной рукой он выхватил коммуникатор, другой крепко зажимая рану Джима.  
\- Мистер Скотт, я обнаружил капитана. Прикажите офицерам медслужбы ожидать нас. Транспортируйте, - отрывисто распорядился он.  
Джим уже начал ощущать легкое головокружение, словно он плыл на плоту вдоль реки. Боли больше не было, хотя он отстраненно подумал, что она должна быть. Внезапно его окутал свет, и ему стало немного интересно, умирает ли он опять. Но затем Джим увидел любимую транспортаторную его звездолета, и он понял, что всё будет в порядке.  
\- Твою мать, парень! Джим, грёбанный ты говнюк, - послышались ругательства доктора, и Джим улыбнулся, несмотря на серьезность всей ситуации. Он встретился взглядом со Споком – его глаза сияли тревогой, линии лица ужесточились, - затем глаза его закатились, и больше он уже не мог видеть ничего.

 

Пробуждение в медотсеке уже давно стало нормой, но не ощущение слона, расположившегося у него на животе. Он застонал, открывая глаза, и почувствовал, как кто-то бережно стирает пот с его лба.  
\- Не веди себя как младенец, - процедил Боунс, но Джим прекрасно расслышал облегчение в его голосе. В поле зрения медленно проявились доктор, биокровати, медицинское оборудование, а также его первый помощник, сидящий в кресле прямо напротив него, и выглядевший изнурённым.  
\- Как долго?.. – охрипшим голосом спросил Джим.  
Боунс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Спок опередил его:  
\- 34 часа, 27 минут и 56 секунд, капитан.  
Джим мысленно поморщился из-за обращения, потому что это означало, что Спок был зол на него. Опять.  
Боунс раздраженно хмыкнул в ответ на вулканскую точность.  
\- Не то чтобы он считал… - пробурчал он, и затем повысил голос, собираясь отчитать Джима.  
\- Какого черта ты думал, убегая вот так? Ты не только не посоветовался с остальными – или хотя бы предупредил нас о своем плане, - ты почти убил себя, Джим! Снова! Ты потерял огромное количество крови, сломал четыре ребра, ушиб еще три, легкое пробито… ах да, и зияющая дыра в твоей груди! Черт подери.  
Боунс на мгновение сжал голову в руках, но затем взял себя в руки.  
\- Сколько раз еще я должен копаться в твоей грудной клетке? Ты можешь просто постараться не умирать, хотя бы раз? Я имею в виду, Боже мой!

\- Эй, я не был в опасности во время нашей последней миссии. - Убийственный взгляд обоих офицеров сообщил, что они не оценили его чувство юмора.  
\- Слушайте, я не самоубийца, ладно? Я просто пытался спасти свой экипаж. Других вариантов не было, так ведь? - Когда Спок промолчал, он убедился в своей правоте, - Я понимаю, что вы волновались из-за меня, и я благодарен вам обоим за это, но я буду делать то, что должен, ради вашей безопасности. На моем месте вы бы сделали то же самое.  
Боунс вскинул руки в жесте драматичного неодобрения и ушел, бормоча на ходу, но Джим знал, что он прощен. Оставался только Спок. Джим повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на своего возлюбленного, слегка приподнимая брови и улыбаясь своей особенной улыбкой, которая, он знал, смягчит его неприступную половинку.  
Как Джим и ожидал, Спок поднялся из кресла и не спеша приблизился к нему. Джим взял его за руку и потянул, заставляя наклониться, чтобы нежно коснуться своими губами его. Когда они разъединились, Спок прижался своим лбом ко лбу Джима и вздохнул.  
\- Эй, - прошептал Джим, - Я в порядке. И мне жаль.  
Спок кивнул всё в том же положении. Джим слегка приподнял подбородок так, чтобы кончики их носов соприкасались.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал он, - очень, очень сильно.  
Спок рвано вдохнул, дрожь пронзила всё его тело.  
\- И я тебя, ashaya. Talukh nash-veh k'dular.  
Джим вдруг слегка оттолкнул его и нажал кнопку сбоку на его кровати, расширяя ее, чтобы там могло поместиться двое.  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Джим, я не думаю, что…  
\- Тсс. Просто ложись. Это приказ.  
\- Ты не на дежурстве, - тихо ответил Спок, но всё же забрался в кровать.  
Он прилег так, чтобы Джим мог удобно устроиться в его объятьях, и Джим сплел их пальцы воедино поверх места, где билось его сердце.  
\- Чувствуешь? – Джим прижал их руки крепче, чтобы Спок мог почувствовать его сердцебиение, не обращая внимания на небольшой дискомфорт, который вызвало это движение, - Всё еще бьется. Я никуда не денусь.  
Он взглянул на Спока, улыбка подернула уголок его губ:  
\- Вам так легко не избавиться от меня, мистер. Я практически несокрушим.  
Пальцы Спока слегка сжались, но он ответил лишь:  
\- Тебе необходимо отдохнуть, чтобы ты смог восстановить силы.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - Джим закатил глаза, но зевок выдал его. Он крепче прижался к груди Спока и скользнул в безмятежный сон.  
Если Боунс и зашел позже, застав своего капитана и первого офицера крепко спящими в объятьях друг друга, то он не стал ни будить их, ни упоминать об этом кому-либо.


	2. -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джим узнает, что является девицей в беде.

\- Чехов и я проверим этот бункер. Спок, обследуй территорию поблизости и дай мне знать, если вы обнаружите выживших, - Джим махнул Чехову, - Идём. Отряд, выступайте.  
Он проследил за тем, как Спок вывел доктора Маккоя и офицеров службы безопасности через проход, ведущий в пустые помещения неясного назначения, с фазерами в боевой готовности. Чехов вооружился, и Джим повторил за ним движение, прежде чем двинуться ко входу и начать спуск по уходящим во тьму ступеням.  
Ромуланцы практически уничтожили эту планету, известную как Тресли Олиганда, и Федерация хотела знать, почему. Маленькая планетка, не больше земной Луны, с чрезвычайно небольшим количеством населения. Однако на Тресли была самая плодородная почва во всем Бета Квадранте, и у Джима возникло тайное подозрение, что тресилианы отказались предоставить ромуланцам доступ к своим фермам и посевам. Без сомнения, оружия и враждебности ромуланцам с лихвой хватило бы на то, чтобы уничтожить планету, но это стало бы огромной тратой ресурсов. В галактике тресилианы считались мирной расой; они не раз предоставляли убежище беженцам с воюющих планет и никогда не отказывали в помощи нуждающимся. Но в то же время тресилианы не мирились с угрозами и требованиями и были достаточно активны, чтобы противостоять свалившимся на них трудностям. Если ромуланцы заключили сделку, а Тресли Олиганда отказалась, должно было произойти нечто ужасное, и у Олиганды не было бы ни единого шанса на победу.  
Потому Джим и оказался с миссией на этой планете, разыскивая выживших и надеясь, что они сумеют восстановить её и вернуть землю в прежнее состояние.  
Джим с Чеховым во тьме медленно преодолели оставшиеся ступени. Джим на ощупь обследовал стены и, к счастью, наткнулся на выключатель. Он дернул его, и бункер озарил неземной свет, обнаруживая полки с консервами, коробки, стоящие вдоль стен, и сгорбившуюся фигуру, уставившуюся на Чехова с капитаном. Это была тресилианка: покрытые коричневым мехом уши торчали из-за коробки вместе с украшающим лоб золотым рогом. Её оранжевые глаза злобно таращились на них из темноты.  
Чехов мгновенно опустил оружие:  
\- Мы не тебя обидим. Мы пришли, чтобы помочь вашим людям.  
Тресилианка зарычала и выскочила из-за коробки, растопырив когти и наставив на него свой убийственный рог. Джим быстро оттолкнул Чехова в сторону от атаки. Тресилианка столкнулась с Кирком. Её рог пронесся в каких-то дюймах от его лица. Она врезалась в него, повалив их обоих на землю.  
Она была необычайно быстра: в течение пары секунд она умудрилась схватить Джима за воротник и швырнуть в стену. Будто нарочно он врезался в нее рукой, которой пытался отцепить руку тресилианки. Услышав последовавший за этим печально знакомый хруст и ощутив, как рука отозвалась болью, Джим вздохнул. Чёрт, вряд ли это всё хорошо кончится. Спок убьет его, если, конечно, этого не сделает она.  
В драке инопланетянка вырвала фазер из рук Джима, и теперь дуло смотрело ему в лоб. Она сделала Чехову знак избавиться от оружия и коммуникатора.  
\- Эй! – Джим поднял здоровую руку, сдаваясь.  
\- Мы не собираемся тебе навредить! – повторил он, - Нас послала Федерация, чтобы помочь выжившим после геноцида, которому вас подвергли. Мы друзья!  
\- Лжец, - она оскалилась, - Я видела остроухого среди вас. Он здесь, чтобы закончить начатое!  
\- Он – вулканец! - выкрикнул Чехов, - ты сошла с ума!  
\- Я не сошла с ума, всего лишь отчаялась, - она даже не глянула в его сторону, - Вулканец, ромуланец, для меня нет никакой разницы. После того, что здесь случилось.  
Её хвост скользнул вверх, обвиваясь вокруг шеи Джима:  
\- Ты их лидер?  
\- Ага, - её хвост начал сжимать его горло, и говорить получалось с трудом.  
\- Тогда ты ответишь мне, чего вы от нас хотите. Зачем вы вернулись?!  
\- Я уже сказал, - начал Джим, но она дернула его, принуждая встать на колени. Её хвост выпустил горло, и она встала перед ним, глядя сверху вниз в его лицо, одной рукой удерживая плечо.  
Джим поймал себя на том, что смотрит прямо на её промежность.  
\- Слушай, в любой другой раз мне бы понравилось, но учитывая обстоятельства…  
\- Заткнись, - зашипела она, - если только ты не собираешься сказать, что вы задумали.  
\- Мы не, - Джим попытался было возразить, но тресилианка схватила его за раненую руку и развернула, прижимая её к спине.  
\- АЙ! – он вскрикнул, когда она сжала сильнее, и почувствовал, как смещается кость. Джим прогнулся в спине, глотая воздух от боли, затем тресилианка притянула его к себе и наклонилась, всё еще сдавливая его руку.  
Она зарычала в ухо:  
\- СКАЖИ МНЕ!  
\- Отпусти его.  
Джим и тресилианка одновременно поражено оглянулись на Спока, стоящего у подножия лестницы позади них.  
\- Спок, - Джим едва не всхлипнул от облегчения. Туловище приступами пронзала боль.  
\- Или что? – промурлыкала девушка в ответ. Прежде чем кто-либо успел пошевелиться, она сжала запястье Джима в руке и сломала его. Джим почувствовал, как порвались сухожилия, услышал, как хрустнула кость, но боль не ощутилась отдельно: она просто прибавилась к остальным ранам.  
\- Kroykah! – приказал Спок, делая шаг вперед и наводя фазер. Тресилианка прикрыла себя Джимом, так что Спок не мог выстрелить без угрозы задеть его. Руки девушки вспорхнули к шее Джима и слегка сжали её.  
\- Я могла бы убить его, - продолжила она хладнокровно, - прежде чем ты сделал бы хоть что-то, чтобы меня остановить. Думаю, я действительно убью его, ведь он, очевидно, много значит для тебя. Ты заплатишь за всю боль, которую вы причинили.  
Джим взглянул Споку в глаза и передал простое послание азбукой Морзе, надеясь, что Спок понял его значение. Спок удивленно моргнул в ответ, но затем сфокусировал свое внимание на тресилианке, и Джим внутренне восторжествовал. У него замечательный, замечательный парень.  
Быстрым движением Спок сдвинул руку на фазер, однако тресилианка заметила. Она усилила хватку на шее Джима, но прежде чем она смогла сделать еще что-нибудь, Спок выстрелил Джиму в живот.

 

Джим пришел в себя на руках у своего возлюбленного.  
\- Хэй, детка, - нахально, взгляд устремлен на его вулканца. Он запечатлел легкий поцелуй на шее Спока и положил голову на обтянутое синей тканью плечо.  
\- Я не младенец, Джим. Прошу, перестань обращаться ко мне подобным образом, - Они постоянно спорили по этому поводу, но едва ли Джим собирался прекратить, - тресилианка находится под наркозом, её будут содержать в медотсеке до тех пор, пока не будут сделаны все необходимые приготовления. Следов других выживших не нашли.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, она жива. Я боялся, что тебе пришлось убить её.  
\- И я сделал бы это, если бы твой план парализовать её не сработал.  
\- Ты такой секси, когда волнуешься за меня, ты знал?  
\- Джим, - сказал, как отрезал Спок, однако позеленевшие кончики ушей его выдали, - Я думаю, от боли у тебя слегка помутился рассудок. Доктор Маккой вколол обезболивающее, но его действие, вероятно, ослабевает.  
\- Нет, со мной полный порядок. Всё отлично, Споко. Споооооооооко. Как же я люблю твоё имя, детка.  
\- Моё имя не «Споко», Джим. Не было и не будет.  
\- Ммм, просто погоди. Что если мы наткнёмся на гангстеров или типа того, и нам придется работать под прикрытием, чтобы арестовать боссов мафии. Тогда ты был бы Споко.  
\- Пожалуйста, помолчи, Джим.  
Джим хихикнул, однако всё-таки замолчал на весь остаток пути обратно в шаттл.

 

\- Почему я постоянно обязан быть дамой в беде, Спок? – спросил Джим, сидя на биокровати, пока Боунс вправлял его плечо, - меня не всегда нужно спасать.  
\- Еще как всегда, а теперь заткнись и сиди смирно, - Боунс вернул сустав на место, и Джим закусил губы, видя, что Спок с беспокойством наблюдает за ним.  
\- В следующий раз я постараюсь позволить тебе освободиться самостоятельно, Джим.  
\- Нет-нет, пожалуйста, вмешивайся и спасай меня. Я уже говорил, это сексуально. Но просто не постоянно. От этого страдает моя мужественность. Страдаааааааааааааееет!  
\- Доктор, обезболивающее не действует?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, Джим всего лишь балбес, - Боунс закатил глаза.  
Джим запротестовал:  
\- Эй!  
\- Должен признать, что я согласен с вами, Доктор. Очаровательно.  
\- Ого, ты только что согласился с Боунсом? – Джим уставился на обоих.  
\- Думаю, да, именно так.  
\- Вау. Всё равно люблю тебя, детка, - Джим послал Споку самую провокационную улыбку, на которую он был способен, вместе с кокетливым взглядом, и насладился зрелищем слегка позеленевших вулканских скул.  
\- Прекрати. Оставь это дерьмо до тех пор, пока вы не окажетесь за закрытыми дверями где-нибудь подальше от моего медотсека, чтобы мне не пришлось смотреть.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Джим, - Ведь наблюдать это так… сексуально.  
\- ДЖИМ.  
\- Шучу-шучу. Прости, забыл, что это больная тема.  
\- Ты чертовски прав, она самая, - проворчал Боунс, сердито уставившись на Джима.  
\- Слушай, это было всего один раз, я просто забыл закрыть дверь на замок, а ты именно в этот момент зашел и…  
\- Доктор, пожалуйста, позвольте мне сопроводить капитана до нашей каюты.  
\- Позволяю, - прежде чем отпустить их, Боунс еще разок хорошенько уколол его гипоспреем, - Он теперь твоя забота. Желаю хорошо провести время.  
Джим подмигнул:  
\- О, проведем.  
\- О, нет, не думаю, - возразил Боунс, - только не с таким плечом.  
\- Проклятье.


	3. -3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джим спасается сам (или же так ему хочется думать).

Ну почему всё не может пройти как надо? Хоть раз? Почему он всегда становится мишенью для игр каких-то садистов?  
Он отчаянно нуждался в чертовом увольнении.  
Джим медленно ковылял по слабо освещенным улицам, взывая ко всем высшим силам с мольбой о том, чтобы он остался незамеченным. Он точно знал, что оставляет за собой следы, но кровавые отметки не станут заметны, пока не придет рассвет, до которого оставалось ещё пара часов. Какого черта его выбросило с мостика на эту богом забытую планетку, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Единственное, что он знал наверняка – надо убираться отсюда.  
Ему чертовски повезло на этот раз. Джим собственными зубами перегрыз кожаные путы и выскользнул из той дыры, в которой его держали. Всю кожу усеивали россыпи синяков, на внутренней стороне правого бедра было глубокое ножевое ранение. Он был почти уверен, что оно задело его бедренную артерию, и благодаря знанию элементарной первой он помощи он понимал, что долго не протянет.  
Самое время Споку явиться и спасти его задницу.  
Однако он знал, что это практически невозможно. Вокруг города, в котором он находился, было установлено что-то вроде рассеивающего поля, и хотя Джим сумел вернуть свой коммуникатор (фазер он так и не нашел), он не мог связаться с Энтерпрайз до тех пор, пока не выйдет за его пределы. До тех пор ему необходимо продержаться и не быть пойманным в процессе побега.  
Он старался держаться подальше от уличных фонарей, направляясь по прямой к полосе деревьев, которую сумел разглядеть впереди. Он буквально почувствовал тот самый момент, когда поле закончилось: словно с его плеч свалился огромный груз, и наконец-то получилось нормально вдохнуть. Подтягивая раненую ногу за собой, Джим поторопился найти укрытие. Усилием воли он заставил себя вскарабкаться на ближайшее дерево. Задыхающийся, с единственной слезой, скатившейся от напряженных усилий, он достал коммуникатор и вызвал корабль.  
\- Капитан! Боже, как приятно знать, что Вы живы, сэр. Мы тут всё это время боялись и предположить, что с Вами, - голос Скотти из наушников звучал подобно чуду.  
\- Скотти, я сильно ранен. Вызывай команду медиков и транспортируй меня сейчас же!  
\- …насчёт этого, сэр…  
\- Джим?! Говори, насколько всё плохо? – скомандовал Боунс своим профессиональным тоном, и Джиму стало немного легче.  
\- Множественные незначительные повреждения и одно серьёзное на бедре. Я думаю, задета артерия. Кровит как чёрт знает что. Я пытался наложить шину, но пришлось поторопиться, и похоже, это не помогло.  
\- Дерьмо. Скотти, нам нужно поднять его на борт сию же минуту.  
\- Я пытаюсь! Мистер Спок с Чеховым выясняют, в чём проблема, но мы не можем понять, что не так с кораблем.  
\- Всё нормально, я подожду.  
\- Чёрт подери, помолчи, Джим.  
\- Ты говоришь это слишком часто.  
\- Наверное, это потому что тебе нужны постоянные напоминания.  
Джим решил послушаться и замолчал. Прошло всего пару секунд, когда в наушниках снова раздался голос Боунса.  
\- Джим, продолжай говорить.  
Постепенно приходила вялость, словно всё вокруг замедлило движение.  
\- Ты только что сказал мне заткнуться.  
\- Тебе необходимо оставаться в сознании.  
\- Я могу оставаться в сознании и при этом молчать.  
\- Нет, ты не можешь.  
Джим не ответил, не смог ответить, голова как будто отделилась от остального тела. Он подумал, что, должно быть, у него начался шок. Джим краем уха слышал, как Боунс продолжал что-то говорить ему через коммуникатор, но разобрать, что именно, не мог.  
Внезапно Джим услышал приближающиеся в его направлении голоса. Ослабевшей рукой захлопнув коммуникатор, он прижался к стволу дерева настолько плотно, насколько это было возможно. Несколько существ, несущих светящиеся сферы, прошли под ним, щелкая-клацая на своем неестественном языке. Он не понял ни слова, но в скомканной речи сумел разобрать собственное имя. Джим не осмелился даже дышать, только бы не дать им обнаружить себя.  
Один темный силуэт остановился прямо под ним, и Джим готов был поклясться, что он слышал, как существо вдыхало его запах. За время, проведенное в плену, и после побега он ни разу не видел своих похитителей, но подозревал, что они были рептилиями – из-за щелкающего шума, издаваемого выскальзывающими наружу языками. Их неразборчивая речь напоминала какой-то шелестящий лепет.  
Человек-ящерица, как его мысленно окрестил Джим, замер прямо под деревом. Джим напрягся, зная, что если его обнаружат, ему конец. В тот же момент существо выкрикнуло предупреждение остальным. Джим закрыл глаза, ожидая конца, и тут его объял яркий свет. Открыв глаза, он на мгновение увидел зеленую морду своего противника…  
… а затем очутился на Энтерпрайз.  
\- Джим! – закричал Боунс, с вытаращенными глазами глядя на пятна крови на платформе транспортера. Медсестры в спешке привезли каталку. Маккой наклонился к Джиму, перекладывая его на носилки.  
\- Где Спок? - спросил Джим, прежде чем потерять сознание, не успев услышать ответ. 

 

***

 

Джим проснулся от собственного крика по пути к медотсеку. Сперва он не смог понять, где находится, и принял экипаж за захватчиков, с которыми ещё совсем недавно столкнулся. Вырываясь и крича, он попытался освободиться от их хватки, но они привязали его к кровати. Одна слеза отчаяния скатилась вниз по щеке, и Джим сдался. Кто-то знакомый произнес его имя, но он отвернулся от звука, уверенный, что его воображение снова решило сыграть с ним злую шутку. Лица нежно коснулись теплые мягкие руки, и Джим потерял сознание, глядя в любящие карие глаза. 

 

***

 

Когда Джим проснулся в следующий раз, он тут же попытался взглядом найти Спока. Долго искать не пришлось: тот обнаружился сидящим у кровати, с правой стороны от него. Рука Джима покоилась в его теплых руках. Спок смотрел на него так, словно бы в его глазах была заключена целая вселенная, и он собирался исследовать каждый её уголок.  
\- Хэй.  
\- Джим.  
\- И опять мы встречаемся в подобных обстоятельствах, - печально улыбнулся Джим, - Как корабль?  
\- В оптимальном состоянии. Я думаю, что на данный момент более важный вопрос касается твоего здоровья.  
\- Ты прав? И как я?  
\- Ты потерял значительное количество крови, Джим, - Спок сделал глубокий вдох, - Доктор Маккой произвел три процедуры переливания, чтобы восстановить твой уровень гемоглобина.  
\- Ну не так уж и плохо. Бывало и хуже: реальная смерть и всё такое.  
\- Я не одобряю твой тон. Это невозможно воспринимать легко, Джим. Я не желаю видеть твою смерть во второй раз.  
\- Спок, - Джим крепко сжал его ладонь, - Я знаю. Мне жаль. Но тебе придется, однажды, в конце концов, смириться с тем фактом, что я умру. Как и ты. Из-за того, чем мы занимаемся. Всё, что мы можем сделать, это позаботиться о том, чтобы это не случилось слишком рано.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Однако в этот раз я сам выбрался! – гордо произнес Джим, но Спок только покачал головой.  
\- Если рассматривать техническую сторону произошедшего, это были мы с мистером Скоттом.  
\- Но я сбежал от плохих парней самостоятельно!  
\- Мы определили их жизненные показатели поблизости от тебя, Джим.  
\- Хорошо! Ты победил! И я всё еще дамочка в беде, доволен?  
\- Вполне.  
Джим рассмеялся. Он притянул к себе Спока для долгого и страстного поцелуя, после которого они немного помедлили, не спеша размыкать губ.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- T'hy'la.  
То был ответ Спока, и в нем было сокрыто больше, чем в любом из возможных признаний.


	4. -4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим сталкивается с пироманами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П.А. Эта глава довольно большая по некоторым причинам. Инджой ;*

\- Может, эта миссия пройдет спокойно, - с надеждой предположил Джим, когда вместе со своей десантной группой вступил на платформу транспортера, - У нас же и такие случаются.  
\- Тебе же лучше, если всё так и будет, Джим. А иначе я тебя сам прикончу, - заблаговременно хмурый Маккой стоял у панели управления рядом со Скотти, - Нам вообще бы следовало запереть тебя на корабле на всё оставшееся время пятилетней миссии.  
\- Удачи, - буркнула Ухура, стоявшая позади Спока, - Вам придется приковать его к капитанскому креслу, чтобы это устроить.  
Джим повернулся к Споку с усмешкой и хитрым блеском в глазах.  
\- А мне это нравится. Хочешь как-нибудь попробовать?  
\- Звучит абсолютно не привлекательно, Джим, - Спок нахмурился, осмыслив предложенное. Джим подмигнул.  
\- Детка, ты бы удивился, узнав, насколько, на самом деле…  
\- ТАК, - проревел Боунс, перебивая Кирка, - ПОЖАЛУЙ, НА ЭТОМ ХВАТИТ.  
Джим хихикнул.  
\- Расслабься, Боунс. Скотти, запускай.  
Ухура послала Скотти последний воздушный поцелуй, Джим помахал Боунсу, и они отправились в очередную новую авантюру.

 

Когда они материализовались на планете, воздух, полный пыли, мгновенно заставил их закашляться. Разумеется, всех, кроме Спока: он лишь выдохнул чуть медленнее обычного и неподвижно уставился на безжизненные земли.  
\- Ненавижу тебя и твоё это дурацкое вулканское превосходство, - пробормотал Джим, когда снова смог дышать.  
\- Нет, не ненавидишь.  
\- Я знаю. Чёрт. Просто это нечестно.  
Они немного побродили вокруг, собирая образцы и сканируя землю, прежде чем увидели в отдалении очертания каких-то скал и направились в ту сторону. Там они обнаружили комплекс пещер, разветвлявшихся во все стороны. Однако было совершенно непонятно, куда те вели.  
\- Ладно, - скомандовал Джим, - Разделимся. Спок, с тобой Ухура, Барнс и Колби. Чехов, Милсон, вы идете со мной.  
\- Я предпочел бы сопровождать тебя, Джим, - с серьёзным видом вмешался Спок, едва только тот отвернулся.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты держался рядом, - честно ответил Джим, - Но у нас есть работа, которую необходимо выполнить. Мне нужно, чтобы ты, как наиболее опытный, был со второй командой. Если что-то пойдет не так, ты лучше всех знаешь, что делать.  
Он коротко улыбнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся обо мне, всё будет в порядке.  
\- Ты не можешь доподлинно знать этого, так как не обладаешь экстрасенсорными способностями, - возразил Спок, - Нет никакой гарантии, что не случится что-то непредвиденное, и вам не понадобится наша помощь. Так как мы взаимодействуем с неизведанным, было бы нелогично разделяться перед лицом потенциальной опасности.  
\- Мы обследуем б _о_ льшую часть территории, если пойдем отдельно, - заметил Джим, - Так будет намного эффективнее. Это мой приказ, и я хочу, чтобы он был исполнен.  
Джим кончиками пальцев провел по руке Спока, смягчая собственные слова.  
\- Я буду в порядке, - сказал он настолько тихо, чтобы кроме него никто не мог услышать.  
\- Да, Капитан, - во всеуслышание ответил Спок, а затем прошептал, - Пожалуйста, возвращайся невредимым.  
\- Будет сделано. Чехов, Милсон, выдвигаемся.

 

\- Здесь ничего нет, Кэптин, - изрек Чехов, после того, как они обследовали множество ведущих в никуда проходов, которые, казалось, соединялись и образовывали круги, - Нам следовало бы встретиться с остальными.  
\- Здесь есть всё _это_ , Чехов, - _туннели_ , и я хочу знать, зачем их построили, - упрямо продолжил Джим, шагая дальше вглубь по их туннелю. Некоторое время команда шла в тишине, до тех пор, пока какой-то странный звук не заставил их замереть на месте.  
\- Вы слышали это? – обеспокоенно спросила Милсон, ёё глаза потемнели от испуга.  
\- Звук такой, словно где-то упал камень, - заверил Джим, - Думаю, мы в безопасности.  
В тот самый момент часть туннеля взлетела на воздух. Повсюду носились куски камней и грязи. Джим инстинктивно схватил Милсон и заслонил её своим телом. Осколки, к счастью, не очень большие, не причинив вреда отскочили от его спины. Воздух заполнила пыль. Джим немедля отпустил Милсон. Поблизости от них он разглядел споткнувшегося Чехова. Он помог тому подняться и нахмурился, пытаясь понять причину взрыва.  
Когда пыль осела, Джим увидел фигуру с вытянутой в их направлении рукой. Однако прежде чем он успел закричать об опасности, яркий луч света пронзил Милсон. Она не успела даже вскрикнуть и, будто сломанная, упала на землю. Джим бросился к ней, отчаянно пытаясь нащупать пульс, но его не было. Затем он встал и развернулся лицом к атаковавшему, но тот выстрелил снова. В этот раз луч прошел в каких-то паре сантиметрах от Джима и ударил в стену. Джим попытался было увернуться, чтобы избежать последующих выстрелов, но от стены откололся большой кусок и рухнул прямо на его лодыжку, пригвоздив к земле. Он прикусил губу, сдерживая боль, затем заорал:  
\- Чехов, убирайся отсюда! Найди Спока!  
Чехов побежал по туннелю, прочь от места нападения, но неизвестный оказался быстрее. Он схватил его за плечо и вырубил сильным ударом по голове.  
Напавший бросил энсина через плечо так, слово тот ничего не весил, и исчез в туннеле. Едва он скрылся из виду, Джим нащупал свой коммуникатор и тут же обнаружил, что тот сломался при падении о землю. Швырнув бесполезный кусок высокотехнологичного мусора в стену, он попытался вытащить ногу из-под обломка стены, однако всё, что у него получилось – вывихнуть сустав и, возможно, потянуть пару сухожилий. Прекратив попытки выбраться, Джим стал ждать - возвращения неизвестного нападавшего, или Спока, отправившегося на их поиски.  
Как он и предполагал, - спасибо чертовскому везению, - первым их обнаружил неизвестный. Он схватил Джима за плечи и поднял, вытаскивая из-под камня и в процессе сдирая с его ноги ботинок и царапая кожу. Джим взглянул на кровавое месиво, бывшее его ногой, и вздохнул. Боунсу опять не светит безмятежный выходной, это точно.  
До конца туннеля они добрались довольно быстро. Когда Джим оглянулся на пришельца, несшего его, он просто опешил. Огромный андорианец тащил его, словно мешок с мукой, по направлению к какому-то странному поселению, расположенному в самом конце подземных коридоров.  
\- И что вы собрались со мной сделать?  
\- Тебя принесут в жертву, вместе с тем вторым.  
\- Ваша раса является частью Федерации! Вы понимаете, что это акт агрессии?  
\- Федерация… - прогрохотал голос, - Не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Ты же андорианец, так? – Джим попытался воззвать к его разуму.  
\- Мы те, кто мы есть. Мы не носим имен и не признаем данных вами.  
\- Чудно. Гребанная отсталая колония, - пробормотал Джим, - Возможно, переселившаяся больше сотни лет назад и с тех пор превратившаяся в совершенно новый культ, понятия не имеющий о том, что происходит извне. Ненавижу безграмотные ветви эволюции: настоящая заноза в заднице и всякий раз с ними одни только недоразумения.  
\- Замолчи. Твои слова здесь не имеют силы.  
\- А по мнению Боунса, они её не имеют вообще никогда, так что тут ты меня ничем не удивишь, парень. Не говоря уже о том, что я Джеймс Ти Кирк собственной персоной и не очень-то хорош в молчании. На самом деле, уверен, что между нами возникло очередное недопо-…  
\- ЗАМОЛЧИ! – взревел андорианец, целенаправленно сжимая ногу Джима в месте ранения. Задохнувшись от вспышки боли, он поспешно заткнул рот.  
Совсем скоро они оказались в лагере, и Джим был совершенно не удивлен тем, что он там увидел. Полностью отличаясь от образцовых военных поселений Андории, эта колония выглядела почти полностью как деревня с совершенно не развитой промышленностью и практически незаметным технологическим прогрессом. Джим заметил Чехова – тот был привязан к допотопной грязной гильотиноподобной штуковине. С минуты на минуту ему могли отрубить голову. Джим попытался вырваться из хватки андорианца, чтобы спасти своего навигатора, но тот держал крепко и запросто оттащил его к вырезанному из дерева непонятному креслу.  
\- Ты будешь сожжен во славу наши богов, - заявил ему андорианец. Затем он проверил, насколько хорошо закреплены веревки, до боли впивающиеся в покалеченную ногу Джима, прежде чем отправиться к центру поселения, где в круглой яме пылал огонь.  
Чехов повернул голову вбок, чтобы внимательно осмотреть Кирка.  
\- Кэптин, у нас серьезные проблемы, сэр.  
\- Еще какие, Чехов. Ещё какие.  
\- По-моему, нам вряд ли удастся выбраться отсюда.  
\- Шансы очень малы, парень. Мне жаль. Я не должен был нас всех в это втягивать.  
\- Это не ваша вина, Кэптин.  
\- Знаю. Но чувствую, что именно моя.  
\- Вы - хороший человек, - только и ответил Чехов и затем закрыл глаза в молчаливом смирении. Джим тоже приготовился быть сожжённым живьём. Каково это, подумал он, когда температура становится настолько высокой, что кожа буквально оплавляется с костей? Выражение «жарко как в Аду» приобретало теперь куда более зловещий смысл.  
Андорианец принес палку, зажженную с одного конца наподобие факела. Всё население племени столпилось поглазеть на самый главный аттракцион – кресло, к которому был привязан Джим.  
\- О, ВЛАДЫКИ, СИЕ ЕСТЬ АКТ НАШЕЙ ВЕРЫ, - возопил пришелец, - ЖЕРТВА, ЧЬИ ГЛАЗА ПОДОБНЫ ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИМ ГЛАЗАМ. К ВАМ ВЗЫВАЕМ МЫ, ПРЕДАННЫЕ РАБЫ ВАШИ. ДАРУЙТЕ ЗДОРОВЬЕ ЛЮДЯМ НАШИМ. И ДА БУДУТ БОГАТЫ НАШИ УРОЖАИ. МОЛИМСЯ ВАМ И ПРИНОСИМ ЭТУ ЖЕРТВУ ВО СЛАВУ ВАШУ И ДЛЯ ВАШЕГО УСЛАЖДЕНИЯ.  
Толпа взревела в ответ, и андорианец приблизился к Джиму. Огонь был совсем рядом с легко воспламеняющимся деревом.  
\- Ты удостоен большой чести, воин. Смерть твоя не будет напрасной.  
\- О, ещё как будет. Совершенно, абсолютно напрасная смерть, - нервно пробормотал Джим, когда пламя почти коснулось его ноги.  
\- Ублюдок, - стискивая зубы пробурчал он, когда андорианец подошел ещё ближе, - Хочешь убить меня? ТАК УБЕЙ. Но отпусти мальчишку.  
\- Кэптин!  
\- Заткнись, - зашипел на него Джим, - Пожалуйста. Дай ему уйти.  
\- Или что? – оскалилась какая-то женщина из толпы, - Ты не в том положении, чтобы командовать!  
Толпа вокруг неё разразилась насмешками. Огромный андорианец, злобно усмехнувшись, смерил его взглядом:  
\- Скажи свои последние слова.  
\- Пошел ты, - сплюнул Джим.  
А затем в толпе вдруг образовался пробел, и под огнём фазеров андорианцы вокруг них попадали словно мухи. Спок и Барнс ворвались на площадку, вооруженные и держащие на прицеле оставшихся пришельцев. Джим почувствовал, как прохладные, нежные пальцы ощупывают веревки, сковывающие его руки, и затем, обернувшись через плечо, уставился прямо в красивые глаза своего офицера связи.  
\- Как приятно видеть вас, лейтенант.  
\- Взаимно, Капитан.  
Едва он оказался на свободе, Джим хромая отправился освобождать Чехова из его неприятнейшего положения. Поднявшись, энсин потер онемевшую шею, и Джим хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Везёт нам с тобой на такие ситуации?  
\- Да, сэр. Кажется, вы плохо влияете на моё здоровье.  
Джим выдал смешок:  
\- По-видимому, и на своё тоже.  
Он огляделся вокруг и увидел Спока, разбиравшегося с последним из андорианцев, а затем в одно мгновение тот уже был рядом, осматривая его раны. Джим одной рукой обнял его за плечи, главным образом чтобы просто быть к нему ближе, но также для того, чтобы не переносить вес на больную ногу.  
\- Это всего лишь лодыжка, - сообщил он ему, - В остальном я даже относительно невредим.  
\- Но недолго тебе оставалось, - встряла Ухура, - Ещё чуть-чуть, и Маккою пришлось бы реконструировать всё твоё лицо.  
\- О, это было просто бы ужасно, да. Кому под силу подделать совершенство, мм? – Девушка закатила глаза.  
\- А как вы вообще нас нашли?  
\- Барнс наткнулась на выход, - объяснила Ухура, и девушка слегка покраснела под его благодарным взглядом, - Спок обнаружил колонию и предложил её обследовать. Похоже, мы успели как раз вовремя.  
\- И почему вся удача всегда на вашей стороне? – притворно закапризничал Джим, - А я постоянно влипаю в совершенно идиотские ситуации.  
\- И я, Кэптин, - вмешался Чехов, на что Кирк согласно кивнул. Ухура достала свой коммуникатор:  
\- Скотти, дорогой, поднимай нас.

 

\- Ради всего святого, Джим! – едва они материализовались, заорал Боунс.  
\- Хикару! – воскликнул Чехов, соскакивая с платформы трансформатора прямо в объятья пилота.  
\- Паша? Что произошло? – Сулу непонимающе посмотрел на Чехова, но инстинктивно крепко сжал его в своих руках.  
Пока Чехов пустился в бессвязные объяснения на русском, Спок помог Джиму добраться до медотсека, где Боунс сумел полностью подлатать его и позволил им вдвоем ковылять обратно до каюты.  
\- Шахматы? – предложил Джим, и Спок кивнул в знак согласия. Поставив доску, они сели друг напротив друг друга. После безумного дня тишина в комнате успокаивала и дарила долгожданный покой. В конце концов, Джим посреди партии стащил с себя золотую командную форму. Затем, выиграв, он вальсируя (но всё еще стараясь не наступать слишком часто на пострадавшую конечность) обогнул стол и приземлился на колени к Споку.  
\- Джим… - нерешительно запротестовал тот, но Джим оборвал его легким соприкосновением их губ.  
\- Никаких разговоров, - отодвинувшись на миллиметр, прямо в губы пробормотал он и ощутил, как Спок слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Ты сам говоришь, - прошептал в ответ Спок, но Джим просто вновь заставил его замолчать, целуя на этот раз крепче и настойчиво вторгаясь языком. Спок позволил ему завладеть его ртом. Они наслаждались друг другом так, словно до этого момента всю жизнь голодали и неожиданно попали на пир. Джим вдруг стал так благодарен за то, что его легкие не выжгло пламенем: они нужны были ему, чтобы вдыхать в себя Спока; дышать им и смешиваться в единое целое; чтобы сделать его частью его самого, его души.  
\- Объедини наши сознания, - умоляюще попросил Джим. И Спок был готов потворствовать его просьбе. Руки его тут же скользнули вверх и мягко легли на пси-точки Джима. Их умы объединились с той легкостью, с которой возвращаешься домой после долгого путешествия.  
Джим хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Он хотел остаться в голове Спока навсегда, обволакиваемый ощущением его присутствия.  
Вскоре они перебрались на кровать. Они легли так близко, насколько было возможно физически, прижавшись телами и сжимая руками одежду друг друга. Спок бормотал что-то на вулканском; Джим вдруг почувствовал, что буквально разорвался бы пополам, попытайся они сейчас разделиться.  
_Свяжи меня узами._  
Подобно команде прозвучало в их сознаниях, и никто точно не знал, кто первый из них сказал это, но оба понимали, что это правильно, что это необходимо. Без связующей нити они были не завершены, не были цельными без своей половинки.  
Они уснули, сжимая друг друга в объятьях, всё еще одно целое, с мыслями о том, чтобы немедленно сменить курс на Вулкан.


	5. -5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> П. А. Тентакли, куча тентаклей... но это не то, о чём вы могли подумать.

Хоть на этот раз, в виде исключения, у Джима не возникло никаких смутных тревог по поводу спуска на поверхность планеты. На Гефтлии Кромби VI, казалось, не было вообще ничего враждебного; сканирование не сообщило о наличии каких-либо населяющих её опасных созданиях; воздух был пригоден для человеческого дыхания; объем растительности и популяция животных в норме, и никаких признаков разумной жизни. В общем, их миссия выглядела потенциально мирной, ну а Джим на это не жаловался. Десанту не повредит небольшой тайм-аут для отдыха, а Боунса не схватит удар, когда Джима в очередной раз покалечат. И, конечно, дополнительный плюс в том, что он не умрет.  
\- Спок, сюда, - Джим махнул рукой, подзывая своего первого помощника к месту, где он стоял. - Ты тоже слышишь это, или у меня поехала крыша?  
Спок промолчал, склонив голову, чтобы сфокусироваться на звуке.  
\- По звуку похоже на воду, Капитан.  
\- Именно! Я собираюсь пойти и проверить. Присоединишься ко мне? - Глаза Джима загорелись опасным огоньком, который, он знал наверняка, заставлял Спока нервничать, но, тем не менее, тот согласился. Никогда не мог противостоять чарам Джима, бедняжка.  
Джим оповестил команду о смене планов, и затем они со Споком направились в сторону воды. Долго идти не пришлось: буквально через несколько мгновений они наткнулись на чрезвычайно великолепное озеро. Впадающий в него сверкающий водопад пускал рябь на его поверхности. Пурпурный пейзаж планеты ярко контрастировал с освещённой закатом водой. Джим рассмеялся себе под нос.  
\- Я словно попал в Страну Чудес, ну или на фабрику к Вилли Вонка.  
\- Сходство определённо присутствует, - согласился Спок, любуясь окружающей красотой в той же степени, что и Джим.  
\- Давай искупаемся, - живо предложил он, и, прежде чем Спок сумел ответить, стянул с себя одежду и бегом бросился к берегу.  
\- Джим! - отчаянно закричал Спок, но тот пропустил его предостережение мимо ушей. Джим без раздумий прыгнул в воду и нырнул. Спок ждал, пока тот покажется на поверхности, и именно тогда, когда он уже был готов нырнуть следом, голова Джима замаячила над водой.   
\- Давай, Спок, она теплая как парное молоко!  
\- Джим, - Спок принялся его отчитывать, - запрыгивать, не зная, что может содержаться в данном водоеме, было чрезвычайно опасно. Могла возникнуть аллергическая реакция или хуже того, сгореть - твои конечности. Сейчас же вылезай из данного вещества, чтобы я мог просканировать тебя на наличие ожогов.  
\- Расслабься, Спок, я уже просканировал. Это просто вода.  
\- Джим.  
Он закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно-ладно, какой ты беспокойный, - Джим подплыл к берегу и подтянулся, выбираясь на сухую землю во всей красоте своей наготы. Он поднял руки и покружился, позволяя Споку прилежно провести трикодером над каждым сантиметром его тела, - Видишь? Я в порядке.   
\- Действительно, тебе повезло.   
\- Сказал же, что проверил зара-- мпф! - воскликнул Джим, когда нечто наподобие скользкой струны вдруг крепко обвилось вокруг его лодыжки, неожиданным рывком жестко ударяя о землю. От удара о твёрдую поверхность воздух выбило из лёгких, заставив его задохнуться.   
\- Джим! - Спок бросился в его сторону, но опоздал на долю секунды. Не успевшего перевести дух Джима вновь затянуло в озеро.   
Джим мгновенно наглотался воды. Она заполнила нос и рот, заставляя его закашляться и вдохнуть ещё больше. Перед глазами стояла оранжевая пелена, и его утягивало на дно на чертовски большой скорости. От смены давления в ушах начало гудеть.  
Чем дальше от поверхности, тем сложнее было видеть что-либо. Он посмотрел вниз и с трудом разглядел щупальце, тянущее его в глубину. Неожиданно вспышка света освободила его от пут. Спок возник из ниоткуда, стреляя (спасибо техникам, что фазер был водонепроницаем!) до тех пор, пока Джим полностью не освободился.   
Он наконец-то сумел восстановить контроль над дыханием, хотя в голове уже звенело от нехватки кислорода. Джим ощутил, как Спок обнял его и потянул за собой наверх. Вместе они сумели добраться до поверхности. Спок швырнул Джима на берег, затем выбрался сам.  
Джим приземлился с глухим звуком, выплевая воду. В горле ужасно саднило. Спок мгновенно оказался рядом, аккуратно оттаскивая его подальше от озера, насколько это было возможно, при этом не упуская то из виду. Джим откашлялся и хрипло дышал, пока он обеспокоенно держал его.   
\- Я в порядке, - отмахнулся он от Спока, - Просто дай мне минутку.   
Именно в этот момент тишину вокруг них взорвал пронзительных визг. Они вовремя отпрыгнули в сторону и увидели, как в центре озера из воды поднялась похожая на кальмара тварь. Оскалившуюся на них громадную голову украшал двойной ряд зубов.   
В их направлении вытянулись по меньшей мере пятнадцать щупалец. Спок и Джим забрались повыше, на безопасное расстояние. Джим тут же достал свой фазер, и Спок следом за ним - оба прицелились в нервирующие черные впадины, где у чудовища находились глаза. Ещё щупальца выстрелили в их сторону, тварь явно не хотела отпускать свой потенциальный ужин. Они выстрелили, и она завизжала в ярости. От визга зазвенело в ушах.   
Из листвы позади них вдруг показался десантный отряд. Они открыли огонь по твари и стреляли до тех пор, пока она не ушла на дно, истекая черной жидкостью, сочащейся из ран.   
Поддерживаемый Споком, Джим шатаясь поднялся на ноги. Не обращая никакого внимания на то, что стоит совершенно голый, он самодовольно уставился на свою команду.   
\- Ну, - просиял он, - если больше сегодня ничего не случится, то миссию можно назвать довольно скучной.   
Спок подавил очень человеческий вздох и швырнул Джиму униформу, остальные же члены его команды застонали вслух. 

 

\--  
-ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ДЖИМ, ТЕБЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО НУЖНО БЫЛО ПРИНЯТЬ ВАННУ С ОЗЁРНЫМ МОНСТРОМ? СЕРЬЁЗНО?! ТЫ ЖЕ ПРОСТО НЕ МОГ УСТОЯТЬ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ? НА ЭТОТ РАЗ ТЫ САМ ВО ВСЁМ ВИНОВАТ, БЕЗОТВЕТСТВЕННЫЙ ПРИДУРОК. НУ А ЧТО КАСАЕТСЯ ТЕБЯ, ОСТРОУХИЙ УБЛЮДОК, ТЫ ВООБЩЕ-ТО ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ СЛЕДИТЬ ЗА НИМ. ЧТО МНЕ СДЕЛАТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ, ЛЮДИ, НАЧАЛИ ОТНОСИТЬСЯ К МОИМ СЛОВАМ СЕРЬЁЗНО. ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я СХВАТИЛ УДАР И СДОХ РАНЬШЕ ВРЕМЕНИ, ДЖИМ? А? ПОТОМУ ЧТО К ЭТОМУ ВСЕ И ИДЁТ-...   
\- Вот чёрт.  
\- Действительно.


	6. +

Спок проснулся со всхлипом. Всё тело гудело из-за выброса адреналина, готовое отразить угрозу, с которой он ожидал столкнуться.   
К собственному удивлению, он обнаружил, что лежит в кровати в темной и безопасной комнате, рядом с мирно сопящим Джимом.   
В тот момент это стало самым большим шоком.   
Спок тут же притянул к себе Джима, заключая его в объятья и пряча лицо в ямке между плечом и шеей.   
От резких движений тот проснулся и обернулся с неразборчивым "чтткслсппчнсп".  
Вскоре до Джима дошло, что что-то было не так. Несмотря то, что руки Спока железной хваткой сжимали его талию, всё его тело содрогалось, словно он пытался восстановить контроль над собой, а оно противилось этому.   
\- Что такое, детка? - встревоженно спросил Джим.  
Когда Спок не ответил, он высвободился и повернулся к нему лицом. На это мгновение Спок неохотно отпустил его, а затем обнял вновь.  
Джим обхватил его лицо руками, заставляя смотреть в глаза.   
\- Что случилось? - спросил он, ища ответ на лице Спока и читая на нём неприкрытый ужас, так несвойственный его характеру.  
Спок глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая на мгновение глаза, прежде чем взглянуть на Джима и сделать выражение лица непроницаемым и пустым.   
\- Это не имеет значения, - тихо сказал он. - Прошу прощения, что нарушил твой сон.  
\- Ещё как имеет! - заявил Джим, сурово уставившись на него.  
\- Серьезно, в чём дело? Спок? - взмолился он, глядя напуганными глазами.  
\- Мне... приснился тревожный сон, - наконец, признался тот, склонив голову словно бы от стыда.   
Джим уставился на него, взволнованный тем, что кошмар мог задеть Спока так сильно.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?   
Спок почти яростно дернул головой.  
\- Не особенно.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Джим, неуверенный, как продолжать разговор.   
Его касания, по видимости, успокаивали возлюбленного, потому он решил начать отсюда, притягивая Спока ближе и обхватывая его руками, не оставляя между ними свободного пространства.   
Спок расслабился. Напряжение исчезало из его тела, и он облокотился на Джима в качестве поддержки.  
\- Всё хорошо, - напомнил Джим ему. Пусть это и было нелогично, но, казалось,   
подействовало вулканца.  
\- Всё хорошо, - повторил он, ожидая, когда Спок будет готов открыться.  
\- Мы отправились в дипломатическую миссию по установлению отношений с ранее не включенным в мои базы данных биологическим видом.  
\- Ты не обязан говорить об этом, - прервал его Джим, - Особенно, если не хочешь.  
Спок шикнул, чтобы он замолчал, и затем продолжил.   
\- Миссия проходила удовлетворительно. Нас пригласили изучить резиденцию правителя данной цивилизации. Грандиозная постройка, украшенная архитектурными шедеврами. Мы уединились и предались близости, а затем нас обнаружила стража, - Спок замолчал в нерешительности, пряча лицо у Джима на плече, и тот ощутил кожей жар его лица.   
Через их связь Джим увидел вспышки: блуждающие под униформой руки, тела, прижавшиеся к стене, всепоглощающий поцелуй. Он поёжился от реалистичности видения, зная, что дальше будет хуже.  
\- По всей видимости, вход в помещение, которое ты обнаружил, был строго воспрещен.  
Сказать, что он был в ярости - ничего не сказать.   
\- Ещё четверо охранников вломились в комнату и своей превосходящей силой доставили нас в обеденный зал. Очевидно было, что правитель готовил торжественный прием для федерации. Когда его оповестили о незаконном проникновении, он обвинил нас в преступных намерениях.   
\- Мы пытались переубедить его, - Спок неожиданно прервался, чтобы взять себя в руки, потому что в голосе появился оттенок отчаяния, - Он не стал слушать. Потребовал исполнить смертную казнь в качестве примера для Звездного флота.   
\- Мы умерли? - тихо спросил Джим.  
Спок резко выдохнул.  
\- Он вырвал твоё сердце и заставил меня смотреть. Сказал, то, что произошло с тобой - пример того, что случится с его врагами.  
Джим провел ладонью по руке Спока, немного шокированный рассказом и мысленным зрелищем его, опять умирающего, на этот раз куда более кровавым способом. Спок снова начал дрожать, и Джим, крепко обнимая, покрыл его висок поцелуями.   
\- Я вновь смотрел, как ты умираешь, Джим, но на этот раз всё было ужаснее. Я стоял там, беспомощный, и тебя у меня забрали. Я не сумел тебя спасти. Я держал тебя, и моё тело обагрила твоя кровь.  
\- Я здесь, - с нажимом произнес Джим, - с тобой, живой. И никуда не денусь.  
\- Не давай обещаний, которые ты не в силах сдержать, - пробормотал Спок.  
\- Я в силах, - заверил его Джим, - Спок. Я обещаю, что проживу с тобой долгую, счастливую жизнь. Это всё, чего я хочу. И я намерен прожить её до конца.  
\- Некоторые вещи не подвластны контролю.  
Джим легко усмехнулся, оставляя ещё один поцелуй у Спока на макушке.  
\- Детка, я тебя умоляю. Я устанавливаю собственные правила. И кроме того, множество женщин заявляли, что у меня нет сердца. Но я живу припеваючи несмотря на это.  
\- Они не знали тебя так, как знаю я, - возразил Спок. Он перестал дрожать и отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть Джиму в глаза.  
\- Конечно, - целомудренно целуя Спока в губы, нежно сказал Джим. - Но ты не можешь вечно меня спасать. Иногда мне придется делать это самому.  
\- Я всегда буду стремиться защитить тебя, мой Джим, - выдохнул Спок, кончиками пальцев прослеживая черты его лица.  
\- Ты не обязан.  
\- Нет, обязан. Потому что утрата тебя несомненно уничтожит меня.   
В груди Джима разлилось тепло, его дыхание перехватило, и все тело покалывало от эмоций.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - заявил он горячо, слегка качнувшись в объятьях, чтобы усилить свои слова.   
\- Я дорожу тобой, т'хай'ла.  
Они вновь легли в кровать, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.   
Джим тихо напевал себе под нос успокаивающую бессмыслицу. Силой воли удерживая себя в сознании, до тех пор, пока Спок не погрузился в сон, прижимаясь к его груди, он слушал ровное биение сердца вулканца в гармонии с его собственным.   
В конце концов, Джим тоже задремал. Перед тем, как уснуть, он думал о том, как много раз Спок сумел спасти его.


End file.
